


How I Met Your Mother

by thesmollleo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Soulmates, i just need to get this out of my head, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmollleo/pseuds/thesmollleo
Summary: this moment right now, is the most important moment.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/158544)  
i wrote this in like, an hour including proof reading so bare with me 😁 i hope you enjoy~

let me tell you a story.

there were these two girls. they came from japan, hopped on the same plane to a foreign country called korea. they had nothing there. they didn't know the language, their families were in japan, and they didn't even have a certain future. yet, they had a dream, a burning dream, to be the biggest star on stage, to sing, to dance, to let the world know about them. and they had each other.

somehow among millions of japanese people, they were the ones who became trainees for this korean entertainment company. somehow among thousands of people catching a flight on that day, they ended up going on the same one. somehow among hundreds of trainees, they were chosen to appear on a survival show. somehow among sixteen candidates, they, together with other seven girls, formed a group. and, somehow among billions of people on this earth, they happened to be soulmates. 

okay yes, you got me there, all of those things were not just pure luck. they were the fruit of blood, sweat and tears spilled during the days and nights buried themselves in the practice room. they gave up almost everything, just for the dream they had, no matter how vague it was. everything would be fine, they told themselves, because we had each other. because they were soulmates, and soulmates never left the other half alone. they didn't know about that, yet, but they had a promise. to debut together. rise together. fall together. 

and so, they rose. they came from nothing, and ended up with everything. their group was a success. they were at the top. the world knew their names. they were loved by millions of fans from every country. but most importantly, they found a family on the way. they have seven other girls whom they proudly called their members, their best friends, and their sisters. 

they knew nothing lasted forever, so they told themselves:

"this moment right now is the most important moment."

because they had everything they ever wished for, right beside their family, right beside each other. 

they decided, cliche enough, to have couple rings. and couple rings turned into wedding rings. they got married, after a painfully long time spent pinning on each other, as if they hadn't fallen in love since they were sixteen. it took an awfully bit of time, a lot of encouragements and interventions from the other girls, a lot of panics, avoiding and failed attempts. but even if they had to wait a bit longer, had to try a lot harder, and endured a couple more of heart attacks, it was okay, because they were soulmates, and soulmates did not give up on each other.

and kids, their names were sana and momo.

.

"you know momo, i expect a 9-year version of this story, and sana ended up dying because of some weird disease, so you would remarry with one of us. but this works too."

"and i can't believe you just summarize your pinning era simply like that. kids, you don't know how tiring it was to watch your moms tried to propose but chickened out last minute."

"or remember those nights when one of these fools sneaked into our room to cry because apparently 'sana/momo doesn't see me like that'."

"don't remind me. i swear the whole world knew that sana and momo had a thing, except them of course."

"why does no one talk about the time we left our dorm to let these two have some private time and they really did nothing?"

"yeah i remember tricking these two to sleep on the same bed and nothing happened. nothing. i was too naive back then to expect one of them would have the courage to do something."

"we even begged our managers to let them join some shows together."

"remind me why i invited all of you to our anniversary?" momo groans.

"because without us you two wouldn't be here!"

"because aunties are funny!"

"even my own children…" momo pouts, "sana defend me!"

"it's okay baby. we are married and none of them here is so that's that." sana smiles softly, kisses momo on her pouty lips.

"hey!" they hear a collective whine.

momo sticks out her tongue.

"but mom, you didn't tell us about the downfall part. you said you rose together, and fell together."

"honey, because we haven't gone down yet," nayeon winks, "not in a million years."

and they all laugh. it sounds like music to momo's ears. she looks around, takes in all the traces of happiness on their faces. momo grins brightly. she looks down to her hand, and sana's soft hand she's holding, clicking their rings together, and thinks:

"this moment right now, is the most important moment."

_cherish your time._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> if you have anything to say please comment ~ or talk to me at [@thesmollleo](https://twitter.com/thesmollleo?s=09). 
> 
> i won't bite, promise~


End file.
